


kisses everywhere

by bickz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, body worship kinda, i guess, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Jean and Armin don't get much time together, but when they do get to be alone, Jean makes it count.





	kisses everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudNineKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/gifts).



> these two were my first kinda rare ship and i cant believe ive never made content for them ((((,:

 

When Armin is roused from his relatively peaceful sleep, it isn’t because of the usual suspects. There’s no bone-chilling draft, Eren isn’t yelling in his sleep again, and thank the heavens it isn’t another nightmare. No, this time when Armin’s lashes flutter open, it’s a pleasant albeit still startling surprise that greets him.

“J-Jean?” the blonde mumbles, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

The other boy flashes a lopsided grin. “Who the fuck else would it be?” he snorts.

“I-I don’t know…” Armin moves to sit up, but a hand on his chest pushes him back down. He blinks up at Jean with a frown. “Wha--?”

Without warning, Jean leans over Armin and gently presses their mouths together. Armin instantly tenses, paralysed with shock. When Jean pulls back, the blonde just stares up at him in disbelief.

“What’s your problem? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Jean grumbles, but he’s still smirking -- almost knowingly.

Armin feels his face heat up, and he breaks eye contact as he flusters hopelessly. He sputters out some incoherent words, some fumbled excuses about not being prepared for this, about how they really should be sleeping right now, and oh gosh what if someone walks in on them. Jean merely chuckles, a soft noise that swiftly puts an end to Armin’s floundering. Big blue eyes are drawn back to the other boy’s face and his mind-melting grin; it’s contagious and quickly has Armin’s lips twitching up into a nervous smile.

“No more talking, okay? Just… let me do this for you.” Jean’s voice trails off, and if Armin didn’t know him better he’d think that his friend sounds a bit uncertain.

Obediently, Armin nods his understanding. He takes in a deep breath and wills himself to stop shaking. Honestly, there’s no reason he should be so nervous around Jean anymore. They’ve been, well, _fooling around_ since they were in the training corps some four years ago. It started off as awkward pining, but a few perilous situations soon put an end to their hesitations in regards to their feelings. Nevertheless, Armin is still unable to get past the fact that someone as dashingly handsome as Jean would settle for a nobody such as himself. They’re near polar opposites, and yet, when Armin is with Jean, he feels like he can be honest and accepted. He’s only ever felt this comfortable with Eren and Mikasa, but even then, he always has been a bit of a third wheel with them, and they never seemed to truly _get_ Armin. With Jean, though… it’s completely different.

Armin is jerked from his thoughts by Jean repositioning himself on the bed, his weight causing the mattress to creak. The loud noise puts Armin on edge, increases his fear of being found out. He glances at the door anxiously, but Jean recaptures his attention with a hand on his cheek.

“Calm down, Armin. We’re fine,” Jean coos. He rubs his thumb soothingly over Armin’s cheek.

“Y-yeah. You’re right.” Armin sighs and looks up at Jean with a small smile.

Slowly, as if he doesn’t want to scare a frightened deer, Jean moves himself on top of Armin. He never breaks eye contact, his body moving fluidly and gracefully. Armin is completely entranced by Jean’s very presence, his warmth, his sweet, sunny scent, that he nearly forgets to breathe. Jean’s tongue suddenly darts out of his mouth to wet his lips and Armin’s heart flutters as he lets out a small noise in the back of his throat. The blonde is mortified with himself and turns his head away, screwing his eyes shut to hide in shame.

The sound of Jean chuckling echoes in the room, filling the eerie silence of the night. Armin can feel the heat of the other boy’s breath right before those soft lips are pressing against his throat. The unexpected action elicits another whimper from the blonde, and his hands grab fistfuls of the bed sheets at his sides, needing something to ground himself. Jean’s mouth moves slowly, lazily across Armin’s neck. He lays tender kisses from Armin’s jaw down to his clavicle, and before Armin can react, his shirt collar is being tugged down to expose more of his chest.

“J-Jean--!” Armin squeaks, squirming nervously.

“Shhh, it’s okay, _mon amour_. Just kisses,” Jean replies quietly.

Armin worries his lip between his teeth as he feels the hand that was pulling on his collar travel from his chest to the bottom hem of his shirt. He tenses when calloused fingers brush against his bare stomach and easily slide their way up his abdomen. Jean continues to lightly kiss along the blonde’s pulse, but now he’s beginning to use teeth and that is doing absolutely nothing to calm his nerves. Still, Armin can’t deny just how good it all feels. There’s a sweet heat blooming deep in his pelvis that is gradually drowning out his trepidations, coaxing him to want more, to enjoy this precious moment.

All too soon, Jean is pulling away. Armin swivels his head around to give his lover a perplexed frown, surprising himself with how annoyed he is over the sudden stop. Jean doesn’t say anything, just puts both of his hands on Armin’s exposed abdomen and rubs gently at the muscle there. More soft sighs escape Armin’s throat, but this time he’s much less embarrassed. He wants Jean to know that he craves more, but can’t find the audacity to put that into words.

Taking the hint, Jean deftly maneuvers Armin out of his shirt. Before Armin even lies back down on the mattress, the older boy has his mouth on him once more, starting right where he let off. Jean is more fervent now, is all teeth and wet sucking that will surely leave marks on Armin’s soft pale skin. Armin should probably be thinking about the consequences of that and how losing several hours of sleep will affect their training tomorrow, yet his lust-filled mind can’t be arsed to make room for those concerns right now.

A few moments later finds Armin writhing impatiently as Jean kisses his way down his partner’s torso at an achingly slow pace. Jean chuckles, his breath tickling the blonde and eliciting more of those sweet whines. Finally, the older boy ventures to one of Armin’s nipples and teasingly rasps his tongue over the pink flesh. Armin gasps, arches up and brings his hands up to grab at Jean’s hair. Something that sounds like “More. _Please._ ” comes out of Armin’s mouth, and Jean doesn’t have to be told twice. With a smirk, he licks over his lover’s now hardened nipple, swirls around it with the tip of his tongue, before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. He moves a hand over Armin’s other nipple and gives it equal amounts of tender loving, pinching and rolling the bub between his fingers.  

“Oh my _God_ , Jean,” Armin groans, throwing his head back as he rapidly feels himself being overtaken with pleasure. He squirms as his trousers begin to feel tight.

“Yeah? Tell me more,” Jean hums back, looking up through his lashes to cherish the look on the other boy’s face.

Armin’s voice catches in his throat, too embarrassed to say out loud just how amazing he feels. Instead, he opts for a gentle tug on Jean’s hair, coaxing him to continue his journey further down. Jean is no amateur at reading his lover. He leaves one last peck on Armin’s nipple before peppering kisses down the smaller boy’s ribs to right above his bellybutton. Jean nuzzles at the speckling of golden hair he finds there, and Armin fidgets ticklishly. But, he doesn’t pull away, and he actually grips Jean’s hair harder, holding him in place.

After a few more playful kisses and nips at the hem of Armin’s pants, Jean relents with a quiet chuckle. He hooks his fingers into Armin’s waistband and slowly tugs the fabric down. Armin holds his breath in anticipation, can only hear the incessant thumping of his heartbeat in his ears. As he’s fully stripped, the blonde sighs shakily in relief, glad to no longer have his erection painfully confined. However, Jean ruins the moment with an amused snort.

“Been a while, huh?” he jests with a wink.

Armin feels himself turn red from ears to toes and covers his face with his palms. “Sh-shut up, you jerk.”

Jean doesn’t press the subject any further, and instead Armin feels those roughened hands rub soothingly from his waist, over his hips, all the way down his thighs. The action sends shivers through the blonde and draws out more needy whines.

“I know, I know,” Jean whispers, and his voice is so close. “I’ve got you.”

There’s a warm puff of air on Armin’s hip followed by wet lips. He peeks through his fingers to watch Jean plant slow kisses down, down, down--

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Armin cries when Jean _finally_ puts his mouth to good use.

A pair of very smug hazel eyes meets Armin’s gaze as his lover kisses the tip of his dick. The blonde whimpers, his hips buck forward without his consent, pushing his stiff member against Jean’s stubbly cheek. Jean looks surprised for a moment, and if Armin wasn’t so consumed with desire he’d probably be mortified at what he’d just done. Jean merely smiles before parting his lips and licking along the underside of the smaller boy’s dick; it twitches eagerly under his attention.  

“I’ve missed your taste,” Jean coos.

Armin wants to tell his partner to stop saying such embarrassing things, but Jean silences him with another very sloppy kiss to his tip. Jean grabs onto Armin’s hips to keep him in place, not much caring for more unannounced thrusts. And it’s a good thing the blonde is held in place because suddenly the mouth on his dick is opening up and sucking him into that delicious heat, and his body jerks involuntarily. Armin has to clamp a hand over his mouth to silence the high-pitched moan that escapes his throat as Jean sinks further onto his dick.

Jean takes his time, seems to cherish every inch of Armin’s length with his tongue and lips. He goes from lavishing the blonde’s dick with sweet kisses to taking the whole thing into his mouth until it prods at the back of his throat. Armin can’t think straight, conjectures that he may have ascended to heaven -- or fallen to hell, depending on how he looks at the situation -- under Jean’s unabating ministrations. One moment Armin can feel himself tensing up, teetering dangerously close to orgasm with Jean sucking his soul out through his dick; the next, Jean is pulling away with a loud pop and turning his head to trail kisses along the inside of his quivering thighs.

This little game of Jean’s continues on and on, and Armin would rather die than admit that he actually loves when his partner teases him like this. It isn’t often that they get this much time alone together between training and meetings and being positioned at different posts throughout the city. Their moments are always too short, filled mostly with sweet words and quick kisses that don’t amount to much of anything. So, whenever they do get an invaluable chance such as this, Jean prefers to take his time. And, in turn, Armin endures Jean’s teasing, lets himself be filled to the brim with unyielding passion, allows a few noisy moans to echo throughout the room, meets those intense hazel eyes despite how embarrassing it is.

“Had enough yet?” Jean huffs as he pulls off of Armin’s dick.

“N-never,” Armin replies, his strained voice betraying him.

Jean smirks, sliding his hands down from Armin’s hips to the base of his dick. “Hm, sure, _mon amour_ ,” he coos before he wraps his fingers around his lover’s member, squeezing and twisting out choked off moans.

By now, Armin’s erection is drenched in precum and Jean’s saliva, which allow the older boy to slide his palms up and down its length with ease. No longer restrained, Armin is able to buck his hips forward, fucking into the tight circle of his lover’s hands. He’s so close, can feel his abdomen tensing up, clenches at the bedsheets with sweaty palms. Jean watches the blonde with a pleased grin and whispers quiet encouragements and compliments that go straight to Armin’s dick.

Right when Armin feels himself about to come, Jean’s pumping stops and he leans forward again. Armin feels frustration bubbling under his skin, but then something insanely warm and dripping wet sinks down on his dick and everything is fine. More than fine actually. It’s perfect, too good to be true, shoves Armin keening over the edge into mind-shattering bliss.

When Armin gradually comes back to his senses, he’s breathing hard and blinks through his bangs to find Jean sucking him dry. His eyes widen in mortification, and he lets out a muffled squeak. Jean glances up and grins before sliding off of Armin’s flaccid dick, parts his lips and sticks out his tongue to show off the milky white substance coating his mouth. The sight is disgustingly satisfying and has Armin turning the deepest shade of red. He wants to look away, but can’t, and he watches his lover close his mouth and deliberately swallow the entire load.

“Mmmhm, delicious,” Jean purrs, and Armin finally kicks him in the gut.

“Y-you’re gross!” Armin declares and pulls the blankets up to cover his flushed face.

The sound of Jean chuckling fills the silence, and Armin can hear it coming closer and closer. “Aw, don’t be like that, Armin. It’s okay to like it,” the older boy coos. He grabs at the blankets and pulls them down to reveal his lover’s face. “Mind if I continue?” Jean inquires, giving a pleading pout.

Armin blinks, utterly stupefied to hear that Jean has more planned for him. What other nasty tricks could Jean have up his sleeve? Curiosity gets the better of Armin, and he nods slowly. Jean smiles real big, his perfect teeth and enthusiasm lighting up the dark room. Without delay, Jean gives Armin a hurried kiss on the mouth. When he pulls back, he returns to plant another peck on the blonde’s forehead, then another on each of his cheeks, before concluding with one on his nose. It’s so silly and cute and has Armin smiling contently.

But, Jean doesn’t stop there. He proceeds with his quick kisses all over Armin’s naked body. One on his neck, on his shoulder, his bicep, his forearm, on his palm and knuckles. Armin can’t help a bemused giggle watching his partner crawl all over his body just to make sure he has saturated every inch of flesh with kisses. Never before in his entire life has Armin felt so cherished and wanted. By the time Jean finishes with a final peck on Armin’s mouth, the blonde is swallowing back tears. When the older boy pulls back, he notices.

“Oh, hey, are you okay?” Jean whispers urgently, holding Armin’s face between his hands.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine… just-- just really happy,” Armin replies with a reassuring smile. “I love you, Jean.”

“You’re so cute. I love you, too, Armin,” Jean returns. He kisses Armin’s nose one last time before rolling onto his side. Armin is quick to mold himself to his lover’s body and nuzzle against his chest, breathing in a deep breath of that sweet, hay-like scent.

Realisation dawns on Armin, and he gasps, “Oh, I-I should do something for you--”

“Shhh, that’s not necessary,” Jean cuts him off, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and squeezing him tight. “Tonight is about you and your cute dick.”

Armin lets out a quiet snort and shakes his head. “Okay, fine. But next time will be all about you.”

“Oh? Am I allowed to make requests? Because I have some ideas of what you could do for me.” Armin can hear the smirk in Jean’s voice, and it makes his face heat up.

“S-sure. Tell me in the morning, though.” Armin stops to yawn and rub at his eyes. “I’ll probably forget if you tell me them now,” he murmurs sleepily.

Jean rubs his fingers up and down Armin’s back and plants a tender kiss to the top of his hair. “Fair enough. Good night, _mon amour_.”

“Good night, Jean.”


End file.
